Mine
by Viselle
Summary: "Aku menyukaimu." Itu adalah kata-kata yang menggantung di lidahku selama ini, tak terucap, dan mungkin tak akan pernah terucap.


**Gundam SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

…

**Mine**

**By **

**Ann**

_Spesial buat F yang minta dibikinin fic AsuCaga bertema pesta dansa. Semoga fic ini sesuai dengan keinginan kamu dan maaf ya, lama. _

_Kamu kan tahu saya sok sibuk. #plak! _

Peringatan : AU, OOC (sesuai kebutuhan cerita…), Typo (Sudah diusahakan nggak ada tapi tetap aja ada yang keselip…), Gaje (Mungkin…).

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

And then…

Enjoy reading!

…

"_Aku menyukaimu."_

_Itu adalah kata-kata yang menggantung di lidahku selama ini, tak terucap, dan mungkin tak akan pernah terucap._

...

Pesta dansa yang diadakan Orb High School setiap tahunnya memang selalu meriah. Aula sekolah yang menjadi tempat diadakannya perhelatan itu sudah dihias sedemikian rupa dengan warna emas dan putih hingga terlihat seperti _ballroom_ hotel bintang lima. Di bagian tengah aula disiapkan ruang yang cukup luas yang diperuntukkan bagi mereka yang ingin berdansa diiringi orkestra mini yang sengaja disewa untuk memeriahkan acara itu. Beberapa staff pengajar nampak berbaur dengan siswa-siswa untuk menjadi pengawas dan memastikan pesta dansa itu tidak berubah menjadi acara yang tidak semestinya.

...

"Mereka dimana sih?" gerutu Yzak sambil melirik jam tangannya untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia memberengut sambil menatap pintu masuk. Ia paling benci disuruh menunggu.

Dearka hanya mengangkat bahu. "Namanya juga perempuan, dandannya pasti lama. Apalagi ini kan acara khusus," ujarnya santai padahal sama seperti Yzak ia sudah menunggu sekitar setengah jam di dekat pintu masuk aula. Sesekali ia nampak menyapa gadis-gadis yang lewat, menggoda mereka untuk menghilangkan bosan.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi datang." Athrun yang berdiri di sebelah Dearka ikut bicara.

"Mereka sudah hampir sampai," ujar Kira sembari menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula bersandar di dinding.

Keempat pemuda itu menjadi pusat perhatian malam ini. Bagaimana tidak, Yzak Jule, Dearka Elthman, Kira Yamato dan Athrun Zala merupakan empat siswa paling populer di Orb High School. Pintar, tampan dan kaya, tiga hal itu cukup membuat gadis-gadis mengidolakan mereka, bahkan mengejar-ngejar mereka. Tapi gadis-gadis itu terpaksa menyimpan impian mereka dalam-dalam untuk memiliki pemuda-pemuda tampan itu sebab mereka semua sudah punya pasangan. Tunggu! Sepertinya ada yang salah disini. Ada satu dari mereka yang belum memiliki pasangan, yaitu Athrun Zala. Jadi, para gadis yang mengidolakannya masih punya kesempatan untuk menggaet pangeran bermata _emerald _itu.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Yzak.

Kira menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya lalu menjawab, "Lacus."

Dearka yang semula menggoda gadis-gadis yang lewat di sekitar mereka segera menghentikan aksinya karena sebentar lagi pacarnya datang dan ia tak mau Milly menemukannya sedang menggoda gadis lain, bisa-bisa ia pulang dengan bagian tubuh tercerai-berai nanti. "Apa perlu kita tunggu di luar?"

"Tidak perlu, mereka sudah datang," ujar Athrun memberi tahu.

Ketiga temannya langsung menoleh ke arah pintu dan untuk beberapa detik mereka hanya bisa terdiam, dengan mata yang melebar penuh kekaguman. Ketiga gadis yang tengah melangkah melewati pintu aula memang sanggup membuat para pemuda menolehkan kepala dan para gadis menggigit bibir karena iri.

"Maaf, kalian harus menunggu lama." Suara Lacus membuat ketiga pemuda itu sadar jika mereka sudah terlalu lama memandangi pacar masing-masing.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kira yang pertama kali pulih langsung menjawab. "Cantik," pujinya pada Lacus yang malam itu menggunakan gaun semata kaki berlengan panjang berwarna putih tulang, rambutnya ditata mengikal dibagian ujung dan dihias _headband_ rajut berwarna merah muda.

"Terima kasih," ujar Lacus sembari menerima uluran tangan Kira.

"Kalau begini hasilnya, disuruh menunggu seharian pun aku tak masalah," ujar Dearka, matanya tak lepas dari Mirialia yang malam itu menggunakan gaun berwarna _brown sugar_ selutut yang dipadu stileto berwarna senada, rambutnya ditata membentuk gelung longgar di puncak kepala dengan beberapa anak rambut yang dibiarkan terlepas membingkai wajahnya. "Kau cantik sekali," puji Dearka sembari memberi kecupan ringan di pipi Milly yang membuat wajah gadis itu merona dan langsung mendorong Dearka menjauh.

"Apa tidak ada pujian untukku?" Shiho bertanya pada Yzak yang sepertinya masih belum bisa mengeluarkan satu kata pun.

Yzak berdeham. "Kau itu cantik, meski tidak berdandan sekali pun," ujarnya lalu membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Shiho tersenyum senang, baginya kata-kata Yzak tadi bisa dikategorikan sebagai pujian mengingat betapa sulitnya mendengar kata-kata manis keluar dari mulut kekasihnya itu. Tidak sia-sia ia menghabiskan satu jam terakhir untuk berdandan, memakai gaun sutra berwarna merah marun semata kaki yang dihiasi replika bunga mawar berwarna merah berukuran sedang di bagian pinggangnya, dan menata rambutnya dengan kepang rumit yang nampak elegan.

"Karena pasangan kalian sudah datang sebaiknya aku pergi," ujar Athrun.

"Kau tidak perlu pergi," Lacus coba menahan Athrun.

"Untuk apa aku di sini? Menonton kalian pacaran?" sahut Athrun sebal. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin marah-marah seperti itu tapi suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Yah, pergi ke pesta dansa tanpa pasangan lalu melihat sahabat-sahabatnya nampak berseri-seri karena bisa menggandeng kekasih masing-masing, membuatnya dongkol. Ia iri, sangat iri malah pada ketiga sahabatnya.

"Makanya cari pacar dong," ujar Dearka.

Athrun mendengus sebal. Bukannya ia tidak mau punya pacar, ia ingin. Bahkan ia sudah punya calonnya. Tapi sayang gadis yang diinginkannya tidak ada di sini. Mungkin ada, tapi ia berpasangan dengan orang lain, bukan dengannya. Dan semua itu karena salahnya, jika saja ia bergerak cepat dan menyatakan perasaan pada gadis itu lebih dulu, mungkin sekarang gadis itu ada di sampingnya, menggandeng lengannya seperti Lacus menggandeng lengan Kira. Tersenyum padanya seperti Shiho tersenyum pada Yzak, atau cemberut padanya seperti yang Milly lakukan pada Dearka karena gadis-gadis yang sengaja berhenti untuk menggoda pemuda berkulit _tan _itu.

Hari itu, andai hari itu ia datang lebih cepat dan mengajaknya lebih dulu. Tapi ia terlambat. Saat ia datang Shinn sudah mengutarakan niatnya untuk mengajak gadis itu ke pesta dansa. Ia langsung memutar tubuhnya dan pergi, tak ingin mendengar jawaban sang gadis, karena ia sangat yakin jika gadis itu akan mengiyakan. Pasti mengiyakan.

Athrun mendesah. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah ikhlas dan merelakan.

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuyarkan lamunan Athrun. "Bisa minta tolong?" Kira bertanya sambil berbisik.

"Apa?" tanya Athrun tanpa semangat.

"Kau tidak punya pasangan, kan?" Kira langsung meringis melihat delikan tajam Athrun sebagai jawaban pertanyaannya. "Maaf, aku hanya ingin memastikan sebelum meminta bantuanmu," ucapnya.

"Memangnya kau mau minta tolong apa padaku?"

"Ada seorang gadis di luar yang sama sepertimu, tidak punya pasangan. Mau tidak kau menemaninya malam ini?"

"Maaf, aku..." Athrun sudah akan mengutarakan penolakannya saat Kira memotong cepat kalimatnya.

"Kumohon, gadis malang ini sangat ingin berkencan denganmu malam ini. Dia bahkan meminta Lacus, Milly, dan Shiho mendadaninya hari ini karena ingin tampil istimewa di depanmu. Kuharap kau tidak mengecewakannya dengan menolaknya."

"Kalian sudah merencanakan ini?!" Athrun menatap teman-temannya satu persatu dan melihat raut wajah mereka, Athrun tahu jawabannya adalah 'iya'.

"Ayolah, Athrun. Kami yakin kau tidak akan kecewa. Dia sangat cantik."

"_Tidak peduli," _runtuk Athrun dalam hati. Ia tidak menginginkan gadis cantik manapun. Kecuali... ya, kecuali gadis tomboy berambut pirang sebahu dengan mata berwarna _hazel_. Ia hanya menginginkan gadis itu, yang lainnya tidak.

"Berdansa dengannya satu lagu saja, setelah itu kau boleh pergi," kata Lacus penuh permohonan.

Athrun menatap Lacus lalu Kira lalu teman-temannya yang lain. Kemudian ia menghela napas. "Baiklah," akhirnya ia menjawab. Teman-temannya nampak tersenyum senang, sedangkan wajahnya berkebalikan dari mereka. Bertekuk dan nampak tak berminat.

"Sekarang kau jemput dia," kata Kira lalu setengah mendorong Athrun menuju pintu. "Dia pakai gaun biru muda."

Athrun berjalan dengan langkah berat melewati pintu ganda, berhenti sejenak setelah melewati pintu untuk mencari gadis yang dimaksud Kira dan menemukannya berdiri di samping pilar. Gadis itu memang memakai gaun berwarna biru namun tak sepenuhnya berwarna biru. Biru hanya gradasi warna yang menghias bagian bawah gaunnya yang panjang semata kaki sementara dari lutut hingga bagian atas berwarna putih tulang. Seharusnya Athrun merasa enggan mendekati gadis itu tapi yang dirasanya saat ini sebaliknya. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang saat langkahnya membawanya semakin dekat dengan gadis yang memiliki rambut pirang itu. Dalam hatinya sedikit berharap jika gadis itu adalah gadis yang diingininya.

"Maaf, apa kau−" kalimat Athrun tak pernah dapat ia selesaikan. Lidahnya kaku seketika, saat gadis itu berpaling dan tersenyum padanya.

Harapannya menjadi kenyataan. Gadis itu adalah gadisnya, gadis berambut pirang sebahu bermata _hazel_ yang beberapa hari lalu ingin ia ajak pergi ke pesta dansa. Gadis tomboy yang disukainya sejak dua tahun lalu. Gadis bernama Cagalli Yulla Athha yang ia sangka sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

"Cagalli?!"

"Iya, ini aku, Cagalli."

"Kau..." Athrun memerhatikan Cagalli dari kepala hingga kaki. Gaun yang dikenakannya melekat sempurna di tubuhnya, rambut pirangnya yang berantakan malam itu ditata dengan gaya _side bun._ Cantik dan elegant, begitulah gadis itu terlihat malam ini.

"Apa aku terlihat aneh?" Cagalli bertanya karena Athrun tak kunjung melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Yah, aku memang tidak terbiasa memakai pakaian seperti ini. Mungkin seharusnya tadi aku datang dengan pakaianku yang biasanya saja."

Athrun menggeleng pelan. "Sempurna."

"Eh?"

"Kau terlihat sempurna."

Cagalli menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kuharap kau tidak marah pada Lacus dan lainnya karena sudah memaksamu menemaniku," ujar Cagalli. "Jangan memaksa mereka karena akulah yang memohon pada mereka untuk membantuku. Aku sangat ingin kencan denganmu, aku ingin punya satu kenangan indah denganmu."

"Kau?!" Athrun tak bisa percaya jika Cagalli ternyata sama dengannya.

Cagalli mengangguk mengiyakan. "A-aku..." ia menarik napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku meny−"

"STOP!" Athrun memotong cepat. Cagalli menatapnya bingung. "Aku yang akan mengatakannya lebih dulu." Cagalli nampak semakin bingung.

Athrun menarik napas dalam untuk menenangkan diri agar bisa menyatakannya dengan benar kali ini. Ia menatap mata Cagalli yang masih terlihat sangat bingung. "Cagalli," ia mengawali. Gadis pirang itu mengangguk samar, nampak tak sabar menunggu lanjutan kalimat Athrun. "Aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu sejak kita masuk di kelas yang sama saat di kelas sebelas." Akhirnya kalimat itu terrucap, kalimat yang selama dua tahun ini mengggantung di ujung lidah Athrun, kalimat yang tak pernah berani ia ucapkan sampai malam ini.

"Ekh?" Mata _hazel _Cagalli melebar. "Mana mungkin?!" Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?" Athrun balik bertanya, sedikit tersinggung karena Cagalli meragukannya.

Cagalli mengangkat tangannya, sepertinya hendak menggaruk kepalanya tapi urung ia lakukan mengingat rambutnya sudah ditata dengan apik oleh Shiho_. _"Yah, aku berbeda dari gadis-gadis yang umumnya disukai laki-laki. Aku tidak manis, kasar, suka berdebat dan keras kepala."

Athrun tersenyum. "Kau itu unik."

Cagalli mengernyit. "Ya?"

"Kalau disuruh menjabarkan kenapa aku menyukaimu mungkin kita semalaman hanya akan berdiri di sini."

Mata Cagalli melebar. "Kau begitu menyukaiku?!"

Athrun mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak tertolong lagi."

Jemari Cagalli terangkat untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Aku sempat patah hati karena mengira kau pacaran dengan Shinn," aku Athrun.

"Dari mana kau mendengar hal itu? Apa Shinn yang bilang?"

Athrun menggeleng. "Bukan. Hari itu aku ada di sana, saat Shinn menembakmu."

"Kau di sana?!"

"Ya, rencananya hari itu aku ingin mengajakmu ke pesta dansa denganku tapi...," Athrun tak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau kau ada di sana, kau pasti mendengar jawabanku pada Shinn."

Athrun tersenyum kecut. "Sayangnya aku pergi sebelum mendengar jawabanmu."

"Harusnya kau tetap tinggal," ujar Cagalli. "Harusnya kau mendengar saat aku menolaknya."

"Harusnya begitu," Athrun mengakui. "Tapi aku terlanjur patah hati."

"Kau patah hati karena alasan yang bodoh," sahut Cagalli.

Athrun hanya bisa mengulum senyum. "Setidaknya aku hanya patah hati beberapa hari."

"Tapi tetap saja..." kata-kata Cagalli menggantung di udara, gadis itu tak bisa melanjutkannya lagi saat jemari Athrun meraih tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Athrun. "Melihatmu di depanku sekarang membayar hari-hari itu." Cagalli menggaguk paham.

"Apa kita akan masuk?" tanya Cagalli pelan, matanya menatap jemarinya yang bertaut dengan jemari Athrun.

Athrun menoleh ke pintu lalu kembali memandang gadis di depannya. "Kalau boleh jujur aku tidak ingin membawamu masuk."

Cagalli mengangkat matanya hingga bertatapan dengan Athrun. "Kenapa?"

"Aku takut kau diambil orang."

"Ekh?!"

"Kau terlalu cantik malam ini, lebih aman jika kau tidak dilihat orang lain." Genggaman tangan Athrun mengerat di jemari Cagalli.

Cagalli tersenyum lalu ia menarik Athrun. "Tapi aku ingin mereka melihat. Aku ingin mereka tahu jika Athrun Zala sudah ada yang punya." Ia menarik lebih kuat agar Athrun segera mengikuti langkahnya menuju pintu. Athrun tak memiliki pilihan selain mengikuti Cagalli, lagipula ia juga ingin semua orang tahu jika Cagalli Yulla Athha adalah miliknya.

...

_**fin**_

...

Banjarmasin, 01 September 2014.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
